


Jealousy Burns But So Does Alcohol

by Menou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Flirty Underfell Sans (Red), Happy Ending, Minor Angst, Skeleton Kiss, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/pseuds/Menou
Summary: Your soulmate doesn't want you, what's the point of even being soulmates? You decide to go out for a drink and see a skeleton that so very closely resembles your own.
Relationships: Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Jealousy Burns But So Does Alcohol

Soulmates. That wonderful connection that changes someone's life forever. The kind of life meant for fairytales. How many times had you daydreamed about finding the ultimate love? How happy you would be once you did. How happy you would make them. To bad reality was a cruel bitch instead. You could easily accept the fact that your soul mate was a skeleton. Or the fact that he was from an alternate universe. (His counterparts called him Razz). But what you couldn’t accept? Was that he was such an asshole! Sans was pompous, domineering, and over all unkind. His napoleon complex practically screamed out with every action he took. Hell maybe you could excuse the fact that he was an asshole if it wasn’t so directed at you specifically!

Sneering at the fact that you were a human. Letting you know just how ridiculous it was that such a lowly creature was his soulmate. Really! You would think the fact that he had a soulmate would encourage him to try and understand why it was you! But instead he would just blatantly ignore you. It was like he was trying to wrest away your existence or connection to his life. And it hurt.

He at least had the decency to leave you alone while your soul bitterly stung with agonizing pain. But it didn’t really help when his brother who he so lovingly called Mutt would often watch you during these moments of pain. Wouldn’t say a peep, or even try to justify Razz’s actions. It left you feeling that Mutt just encouraged these actions towards you. Making you bitter and spiteful towards your soulmates brother as well. It didn’t help the fact that Mutt was just so loyal to them either, leaving no one to support how you felt.

Was that how Razz expected you to act towards him? Happy to take the verbal abuse and follow behind him like you weren’t worthy to be his equal?

Spiralling down in your thoughts you made your way over to Grillby’s. Your Sans didn’t like to go, he deemed the greasy food unfit for someone such as him and that was just fine for you right now. You didn’t want to see the purple and black clad skeleton. The flame elemental didn’t make a peep as you ordered some rather strong whiskey. And the regular monsters of the bar didn’t bother you. It was just obvious that you needed space to anyone around you. You took shot after shot. While Grillby’s whiskey wasn’t as vulgar tasting as human whiskey it held the same kind of punch. Quickly you found yourself muttering and grumbling out complaints to yourself.

At least, until you weren’t alone. A familiar face sitting next to you at the bar. Sans. A growl ripped through your throat until you realized it wasn’t your Sans. No, it was Red. The sight of them instead of it being your asshole soulmate made you calm down a bit. Red hadn’t done anything to you, sure he was crass and lewd but it was better than how your Sans treated you.

“grrr back to you too sugar tits” Red chuckled, Grillby having already given them a bottle of mustard. Though it was clearly spiked with something stronger.

“I’m not tasty, nothing sugary about me” you huffed out, pouring another shot for yourself and slamming the shot glass down onto the counter after swallowing it all down quickly.

“heh, so where’s the runt babe?” Red was of course referencing your Sans. Whenever Red called them runt it always burned up your soulmate with fury. So hearing Red call them that right now made a tiny giggle burst from you.

“Oh you know, not fuckin’ with me. Just as usual” you commented, your fingertip tracing over the lip of your glass.

“oh ho, c’mon i bet you guys are totally bangin’ “ Red joked, his grin widening at the dirty comment he made.

Normally you wouldn’t divulge your personal life, especially your sex life...But alcohol made anyone loose lipped.

“Nope. Please he’s never even kissed me. I’m just some disgusting, vulgar human” It was clear in the tone of your voice that you weren’t joking. Once again there was a pang of pain in your soul. And it seemed for a moment your mind couldn’t decide whether to cry. But it did eventually settle on anger.

“you gotta be jokin’. a hot mama like you not bein pleased?” Red skeptically confirmed, a non-existent eye brow being raised.

“Nope” you plainly stated like you were pointing out the weather. Though your body language screamed that your hackles were raised.

Red seemed to be thinking, and it’s not like you were a mind reader. But… you were a bit thankful for at least someone was expressing that you were attractive. Your soulmate’s comments had always made your self-confidence take a beating. You didn’t want to feel ugly. Was it so much that you just wanted to be appreciated for who you were?

“so why aintcha bein pleased” Red questioned, and honestly you were a little shocked that instead of trying to just squeeze your tit or some shit that he was showing concern for your feelings.

“. . . he doesn’t want me as a soulmate. I guess he thinks I’m just some weak human that’s not good enough for him” you murmured but it was loud enough for the skeleton next to you to hear.

Red just scoffed,"i really doubt you’re weak, and really if he doesn't like ya.. fuck em. ya deserve to be cherished. sides’ you humans weren’t even aware of your souls before us monsters broke free. plenty of humans have been with others that ain’t there soulmates. jus’ find someone that keeps ya happy and treats ya right”

Red made a compelling point. Did you really have to be with your soulmate? Sans didn't even try with you ever. And you hated the idea of trying to cling to something that they obviously didn’t feel for you. What was the point of trying to be in a relationship that didn’t even work.

“You’re right…fuck em!” you cheered, your mood whipping in a totally different direction at such a realization. But that didn’t stop you from pouring yourself another drink. The bottle was a little more empty than you had meant to drink. Not that it mattered.

Red was already chugging on his mustard and he winked at you,” how bout i give ya some real fun for once sugar tits” His hand outstretched to take yours.

A smile broke out on your face. Having been caught up in your miserable feelings you hadn’t even bothered to listen to the music that had been playing on the jukebox the whole time.The song that was playing had a fun beat to it. So why the fuck not. You took Red’s hand and he led you out onto the floor.

The two of you danced, for a skeleton that was so lazy he really knew how to move. Though his hands were all over you. Twirling and twisting your body across the dance floor. The feeling of your bodies working together in rhythm making your soul sing. When was the last time you had fun like this? Well it was completely worth it! It made you appreciate the shark toothed skeleton in front of you. Bursting out into giggles each time he dramatically dipped you. Which was starting to be a bit too often. And you had the feeling he was doing it just to hear you laugh. Both of you certainly weren’t keeping track of time.

Your Swapfell skeleton had noticed. . .

Razz didn’t give a shit about most humans but what he did give a shit about was that his soulmate had missed dinner. And… It got later into the night. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was worried. You had never been late for dinner, it was routine that you weren’t ever late for anything. But luckily, unlike you, he could let his connection to you lead him to you. Right away his bones would contort into a scowl as he saw that your presence was in Grillby’s. Anything he cooked was divine and you didn’t need to tarnish your tongue with such trash.

But what he saw next… made him furious. Jealous. Though he would skewer anyone that would call him out on his jealousy. Red and you were dancing. You were laughing with that paltry version of himself. Red was touching something that didn’t belong to him and he loathed how close the two of you were to each other. Without any delay he would shove his boot into Grillby’s doors making them violently slam open. Rattling from the force, a permanent boot mark in the wood. Stomping in, his presence bringing attention to everyone in the room. Grillby’s face forlorn at the damage to his door.

Of course you looked. Red barely managed not to drop you and you slipped out of his arms. The sight of your soulmate made you angry instead of sweet on them.

“YOU MISSED DINNER. THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE” Razz voiced his disapproval while glaring daggers into Red.

Unlike others you weren’t afraid of the edgy skeletons around you, and especially not your soulmate.

“So? I didn’t want to go so I didn’t” To have mercy on Grillby you started to move past your soulmate going to leave. Grillby’s place didn’t need anymore damage from the argument you could feel was about to happen.

But Razz caught your wrist. He held it firmly, but definitely not tight enough to hurt. Just enough to catch you in his grasp. If there was one thing you were relieved about was that your soulmate had never physically hurt you. Never even tried.

“IT WAS RUDE TO NOT EVEN TELL ME WHERE YOU WOULD BE” Razz hissed out but you just wretched your wrist out of his gasp and made your way out of the bar quickly. Out onto the street.

Both skeletons followed behind you, you could feel their magic but you didn’t bother to look back at their faces.

“You’re calling me out for being rude? That’s rich with how you constantly talk down to me” you shot back at him, now swerving around to glare at him.

It hurt to talk back at him, an ache inside of you but right now you powered through it. He was about to spout off something back to you but Red seemed to cut in between the two of you.

“it seems to me the lady doesn’t want you anymore runt. sounds like ya have been a shitty soulmate” Red commented

Razz would bristle, if he was angry before it was nothing compared to right now. His plum eye lights burning with brutality that he kept behind the calm composure of his body.

“HOW DARE YOU, THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU. I THOUGHT I DISLIKED YOU BEFORE AND NOW YOU HAVE LAID YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON MY SOULMATE. SHE’S MINE, I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO TRY AND STEAL HER” Razz spat out rather ferally.

Red was about to mouth off something himself but you pressed a firm hand on his shoulder. Shaking your head at him.

“No. Let me talk to him alone. While I’m glad you helped me feel better...I need to take care of this myself”

Letting out a breath to calm himself, Red would just give you a tender smile,” okay sweets. i got it. if ya ever need'a talk ya know how to contact me”

Once Red shortcut away, Razz seemed to relax more. No longer bristled but it was clear he was still very upset.

“YOU WANTED TO TALK, LET ME TAKE YOU TO A MORE PRIVATE PLACE INSTEAD OF DISCUSSING OUR ISSUES ON THE SIDEWALK LIKE VERMIN”

The both of you crossed the road to the park that was there. It was dead to the world except the two of you considering how late at night it was. Probably would even be dangerous for you if it wasn’t for the fact you had Razz with you. Your soulmate was quiet for once. But even at a tense moment like this you couldn’t help but admire how the moon shone above the both of you. The fireflies that dappled across the lawn. It would feel completely romantic if you felt better right now. The alcohol that you had drunk was still buzzing through your system.

Finally you decided to break the silence that had grown between the two of you,”When I first met you. Learned that we were soulmates. I was so excited. But… all of me was something you never wanted right” You gestured to your body, a tired look in your eyes.

It was something that struck Razz. It’s not like he was blind to the pain that he felt between the bond. Just he hated weakness. Hated that he had attained his greatest weakness. That if he just let himself feel...and express himself it would put you in danger. If anyone noticed just how much he cared for you.But even through his weakness he had fallen so hard for you. So seeing… how tired you looked because of him he couldn’t stand it anymore. It was time he was honest.

“I DO WANT YOU” Razz blurted out breathlessly. The insides he didn’t have curled with anxiety to having finally said it.

Right away you shook your head, not believing him at all. How could he say that to you after all the demeaning things he had been saying this whole time? Instead of the anger you had been feeling, tears pricked at your tear ducts. It was hard fighting against the tears that wanted to escape.

“I never took you for a liar Sans. If I’m...like some type of property to you because I’m your soulmate I.. don’t want to be yours” Saying those words… just how desperately you didn’t want things to be like this the dam broke. Tears cascading down your cheeks.

Taking a few steps break, it was obvious you were about to run away from him. Panicked Razz gently took a hold of both of your hands. His eye lights shaking in his eye sockets, begging you not to go. He had thought he wanted to lose his weakness but it was now that he was realizing that he would be weaker not having you.

“I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON’T GO. . . WHILE I . . . THE MALEVOLENT SANS ARE GREAT AT MANY A THINGS. . . I DO NOT DO WELL WITH SHOWING AFFECTION. I KNOW IT IS SHOCKING FOR SOMEONE SO AMAZING AS I” Razz admitted with a trembling voice.

Hearing the honesty in his voice you couldn’t help as your eyes widened in shock. Sans was actually admitting he wasn’t good at something? Sure he still had that cocky attitude but you couldn’t help but hiccup a small laugh as tears continued to stream down your cheeks.

“YOUR EYES. . . THEY BRIGHTEN WHEN YOU’RE HAPPY. AND DARKEN WHEN YOU GET FEISTY WITH ME. LAST MONTH YOU CHANGED FROM THAT BEACH WATER SCENT TO ROSES AND LAVENDER. WHENEVER YOU GET REALLY EXCITED FROM READING YOU JUMP UP AND WALK AROUND WITH ENTHUSIASM. . . YOU SNORE. . . BUT IT’S SOFT AND HELPS ME SLEEP” Razz continued, but now he was blushing up a storm across his zygomatic bones, a deep eggplant color.

The tears you had been shedding started to slow down as your heart fluttered. Had he really noticed these things about you? The both of you didn’t even sleep in the same room but yet he knew you snored. T-this jerk! Pretending not to notice you or care for you. But yet he had watched you! All of this could have been avoided if this dork had just talked to you instead of acting like a prick trying to cover up what had been between the two of you.

“You’re an idiot” you sighed, but it was with a tender inflection to it.

If anyone else had called him an idiot, well… it would be met with violence. But when it rang from your voice, he couldn’t help but relax.

“If you really feel that way, don’t think I’m going to allow you to talk down to me anymore now that you’re actually being honest about your feelings” you stated. Sure you felt like a weight had been lifted off of you, but things were going to change between the two of you if he was going to be true to you.

“ANYTHING FOR YOU SOULMATE” Razz uttered with devotion, he knew he needed to make up for hurting you. With a shaky hand he would remove one of his gloves, stepping forward and bringing his skeletal hand to your cheek. Brushing away those tears that were staining your cheeks.

He couldn’t help the nervousness that would bubble up inside of him as he tried to be gentle. Trying his best not to scratch you with his clawed phalanges.

Shocked was the first thing you felt as he caressed your cheek. You knew Sans wore his gloves because he hated to be dirty. To the point it would give him anxiety. Unable to help yourself you would lean into his touch. A smile gracing your face as you cupped his cheek as well, fingers carefully tracing the claw marks that had been torn across his eye socket.

Razz flinched slightly but then melted into the touch. Feeling foolish now that he had denied himself such a pleasure.

“Well this is a start, since you said anything… you haven’t kissed me yet” you purred, giving him a lidded look.

Apparently Razz’s blush could get worse. Were you really willing to give him a kiss when he hadn’t even deserved it? He was a greedy skeleton though so he would start to lean closer to you. It amused you that he was so willing. After all this time of calling you a disgusting human. You couldn’t help but block the kiss with your pointer finger, his sharp teeth giving it a kiss instead of your lips. Razz was unable to stop the huff that came out of him.

“YOU IMPLIED YOU WANTED A KISS” he pouted and you couldn’t hold back your giggle.

Mischievously stepping backward,” Oh but you gave me a kiss. If you want to kiss my lips you’ll have to earn it” you hummed a devilish glint in your eyes.

“EARN IT I WILL THEN”

Razz snapped his glove back on, a look of determination in his eye lights as you started to dart away from him into the darkness of the night. You could get a five second head start but there was no way you could escape him. Which was true, he had already caught up to you in no time at all. Grabbing a hold of your waist from behind you. Playfully you squirmed in his grasp, pretending to try to get away.

“Oh no you got me~” you laughed softly, turning your face back to look at him. You felt so light in his arms even though you had been so upset with him earlier. It was proof that you really were such a sucker for this skeleton even though he’d been so defiant to love you.

He pressed his teeth against your lips and right away you could feel his magic zapping through them. Making your heart thrum excitedly as you pressed more into it, deepening the kiss. The mewl that left you embarrassed you but Razz wasn’t going to let you linger on that as his deep purple tongue grazed and traced your lips. Not even having to think about it you let him have access inside of your mouth. As your tongue demurely rubbed against his. The amount of magic he was putting into the kiss you didn’t even notice as your hair would literally start to float up in the air. His gloved phalanges weaving through your floating hair and scratching lightly at your scalp. Bringing a timid shiver out of you. But finally the both of you would escape the kiss gasping for air.

“WAS THAT SUFFICIENT FOR A FIRST KISS?” Razz boasted, and you could tell he was proud of his first kiss with you.

Honestly it was the best kiss you had ever had. The ambience of the moonlight and fireflies didn’t hurt either though. To be fair, you had a feeling you would be having way more kisses before you slept tonight. A soft laugh escaped you as you nodded as you adjusted his handkerchief for him that had gone slightly askew during the passion.

“More than worthy” you smiled brightly at him, only to squeal as he suddenly picked you up bridal style.

“WHILE I DO LOVE CANOODLING YOU, IT IS LATE AND I AM TAKING YOU HOME. YOU WILL DRINK SOME WATER BEFORE YOU SLEEP TONIGHT” Razz demanded, knowing fully well that you had probably way too much to drink earlier.

“Okay, fair” you sighed. You would mention you didn’t eat dinner either once the two of you got home.

As for right now, you were fully enjoying as your skeleton carried you home. Sure he had a lot to make up for. And the two of you would definitely talk more in depth on why he had treated you like that. But for right now you enjoyed the night as the crickets chirped and Razz talked to you.

Razz was thankful that you gave him mercy in this. Mercy wasn’t something he experienced in his universe, you could have punished him for the way he treated you. Mercy was something he had thought was pointless but right now he saw that he had been wrong. And you had proven that to him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one literally flew out of me. I really do love all these skelles but especially Swapfell. Thank you for reading!


End file.
